Brooms, more or less, have some inconveniences. For instance, they do not have built-in dustpans. In order to sweep up refuse particles using a broom one ordinary has to use a dustpan. This requires the use of two devices and requires the user to bend over. Brooms that have straws are also not designed specifically to work as dustmops. Moreover, when straw brooms become old it is customary for the straws to fall out or become so worn that they loose their ability to work. In most cases, when this happens a whole new broom, entire frame with straws, has to be purchased.